Bar Mitzvah Crashers
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Summery Jordan meets a new neighbor named David and together they crash Bar mitzvahs together meanwhile Bryana keeps eavesdropping on Vanessa and Wanda. Plot Vanessa and Wanda are planning the collage application and review it. At the door 2 new Neighbors named Judy Wasserstein and her son David recently moved down the street. They meet Jordan (who is playing a video game and is to distracted to notice) since David doesn't have any friends he and Jordan play together. Wanda is talking about Vanessa, Bryana eavesdrops on Wanda by listening on the line that Wanda's using. Meanwhile, Jordan (who thought David was a nerd when ironically Jordan's a nerd himself) was bored at first but soon he sees his Xbox 360 (with wireless controllers) he plays with David giving him cheat codes (since he cannot play Video games due to it being the Sabbath). Meanwhile Bryana tells Vanessa that Wanda says she's wasting her time and how she has no chance of getting into Berkeley. At the Bar mitsvah Jordan is extremely bored but until Jordan sees the funroom. In which the guys crash it and have fun, they see David's Crush Elena and Jordan teaches them the electric slide and puts David in Jordan's place. At David's house they talk about how there are lots of Bar Mitzvahs in town this month. Meanwhile Vanessa talks to her friend what Wanda says she goes back to her room and Bryana eavesdrops on Vanessa. At 10:38 PM Vanessa sneaks out of the house and Wanda catches her before she drives away. They both learned that Bryana is sneaking around eavesdropping on people and make a plan to get back at her. The next day David gives Jordan a yarmulke (which Jordan constantly mistakes for a hat and David correcting him) and the spend the whole day at the party. They sneak into Bar Mitzvahs at the partys. Meanwhile Jordan receives a Package from Jeff Green who invites Jordan to his Bar Mitzvah. Later Bryana eavesdrops on Wanda who plans to turn Bryana's room into a sewing room. Meanwhile at David's house Jordan tells David about the Bar Mitzvah only to find out that David's HAVING ONE. So Jordan lies saying he knew all about it. And he's going to be out of town that day. Bernie tells Jordan how they were invited to David's Bar Mitzvah. Jordan tells Bernie that he told David he would be out of town so he could go to Jeff Green's Bar Mitzvah. Bernie says that he's on his own this time. Jordan tells David the truth, David (upset) accepts it. At Jeff Green's Bar Mitzvah Jordan fills guilty and goes to David's bar mitzvah. At David's bar mitzvah a friend of David's has to light a candle but David has no friends until Jordan arrives and lights the candle. At the table Vanessa and Wanda talk about sewing and Bryana pleads them not to turn her room into a sewing room. Bernie defends Bryana only for her to reveal that Bernie spends an extra day on the road instead of coming straight home, this makes Bernie turn on Bryana saying that he'll punish her later. Now Bernie has to come straight home instead spending an extra day on the road Category:Season 5